How Sonic REALLY got Percival's sword
by GGUNDAMFAN34
Summary: In Sonic and the Black Knight when Sonic's holding Percival above the cliff face a moment happens between them. Rated T for safe
1. Chapter 1

It was hot.

Very hot.

Sonic was hanging by a sword in a wall while holding on to Percival. In other word's he had no idea how he was going to get up the cliff wall.

"Uh…" Sonic started he had just got finished listing to Caliburns long speech and he was wondering how to get up the cliff wall, because he didn't like being over a pit of molten lava

"How am I supposed to get up?" Sonic asked himself with a scowl on his face.

"Why didn't you think of that before?" Caliburn yelled at Sonic very sternly

"Well there was just no time!" Sonic snapped back.

"Well maybe you could lift me up a little and I could climb on your back and the then climb up?" Percival suggested as she was looking down at the lava

"I'm not sure I can support the weight." Sonic added with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Well than Sonic what do you suppose we do!?" Caliburn asked him

"Well…" Sonic started. He creased his brow and closed his eyes, and his arm was really starting to hurt.

"I could hold you up and then put you up to the ledge" he told her out of breath "how does that sound?"

"I think we should give it a try." Percival said as she was slowly lifted by Sonics quivering arm.

"I don't think I can pull you all the way up!" Sonic yelled as his arm just about gave out. Percival then wrapped her arms around Sonics waist.

"Try getting up now!" Percival commanded her voice very pleasing to the ear. Sonic then grabbed the sword with his other hand as Percival had her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Okay now lift yourself up!" Caliburn encouraged as he wanted to get away from the molten magma. Sonic didn't hear Caliburn though as he was awe struck by how beautiful Percival was. She had yellow eyes the sparkled if you looked at them just right, violet fur that just radiated warmth and when she breathed in and out he saw her lips move along with her chest. She looked just like Blaze….

Percival was too busy Looking down at the molten lava to notice Sonic looking at her, she was very worried not only because of the molten lave, but because it was so high up!

"Hurry up Sir Sonic!" Percival pleaded. Then she looked up and got a big surprise. Sonic had just rammed his warm lips against hers and she was so enticed by his kiss that she closed her eyes and began to kiss him back.

"This isn't the time for that!" Caliburn exclaimed frantically as he was watching what happened. Sonic and Percival were in a completely different world. Sonic, forgotten about his aching arms, asked for entrance to her mouth. Percival complied as their tounges began to battle for dominance. After a couple minutes Sonic then broke the kiss.

"We got to get up." Sonic suddenly stopped kissing her, and started to pull himself up, and Percival blushing heavily.

"At least you have some common sense." Caliburn retorted sarcastically as Sonic then got to the top of the cliff and brought Percival up with him.

When Sonic picked up Caliburn from the wall he proceeded to move away from the cliff and looked around and found a shelter for the night. He then began to look at Percival who was still blushing. Percival then Proceeded to wrap her arms around Sonic and then whispered in his ear.

"Don't start what you don't intend to finish" the words were full of lust and want. She then proceeded to push Sonic against a wall, and when Sonic looked at her, her blush was so deep he almost mistook her for Knuckles. Sonic then dropped Caliburn to the ground and stated to wrap his arm around her waist, and he started to blush heavily.

"Don't just drop me on the ground!" Caliburn exclaimed "pick me up NOW!"

"Shut-up dull blade." Sonic said to Caliburn. Sonic kissed and nibbled Percival on her neck and that brought out a big and long moan from her, and before he completely lost himself kissing Percival Sonic had one question to ask.

"Why am I doing this?"

"Because I want you to." Percival answered. After that Sonic gave into his want and lust and let desire take over.

**NEXT MORINING**

"Are you sure I can have your sword?" "Percival?" Sonic asked her politely.

"Yes, I mean it's not like you haven't earned it." She said with a huge blush on her face.

"Well I can't believe what you two did last night!" Caliburn scolded Sonic quite loudly.

"I mean what about chivalry! what about respect, what if she gets pregnant, you even threw me outside last night! What would you have done if I had gotten stolen!?" Caliburn yelled even louder than Sonic thought possible.

"Well uh… sorry." Sonic replied while still blushing.

"Well Ill be off Percival, just try not to kill yourself again." Sonic sarcastically said with a grin on his face.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that Sir Sonic." she replied a hint of wanting in her voice.

"Ill see you later Percival!" Just as Sonic was about to Speed off Percival got in front of him and game him one last kiss on the lips and then said.

"Don't tell the others about this."

"Don't worry." He said. About to kiss her again.

"Let's just go already!" Caliburn said stopping Sonic from his kiss.

Then Sonic zoomed off to the horizon with Percival just watching her blue knight run into the distance.

END.

Well this is my first Fanfic ever! Please Review so I know how I did. Also mountains upon mountains of thanks for Bureizu za Vampire for encouraging me to write this story! I love you Man!


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic moaned to himself.

"Uh! I can't believe there's so much work! I didn't know Kings had  
so much stress. Food plans; land expansions; treaties; worrying about other  
countries - there is just so much stress."  
Sonic had been in Camelot for about four months, and instead of all the  
things he thought he would be doing - saving the day, going on an adventure,  
saving the damsel. Well, he instead found himself inside the castle doing a  
whole lot of paper work and sending knights to do the  
jobs he wanted them to do, to say the very least he was very annoyed, and  
tedious. Very tedious. Sonic looked out of the throne room windows and looked  
down to see all the people of Camelot go their merry way.

"It's for them." Sonic said as he turned back to his desk ready to get  
back to work.

As Sonic started working again he couldn't help but think about his world  
that he once lived in. Sonic had been offered by Merlina to return to his  
world, but being the helpful hedgehog he was he decided to stay. Merlina then  
told him she could make a clone of him. All his emotions, memories,  
personality, and goodness, all made put into this clone. Merlina told him she  
could only do it if he was in her world. So here he stayed, while the other  
Sonic was sent back to his world. He of course forgave Merlina after  
everything that she did to the world.

'I'm such a sucker... I mean I haven't done everything that needs to be  
done, yet,' Sonic thought to himself as he thought of all the new plains he  
could rule, feeling the air between his quills, hearing the crunch of grass  
underneath his shoes…

Sonic shook his head as he started to berate himself. 'I can't believe I  
thought about running from my duty again!'  
Then their was a knock on the throne room door.  
Come in!" Sonic yelled as he got ready to speak to the person on the other  
side of the door.

"King Arthur," the servant named Elizabeth said as Sonic slapped his  
forehead as King Arthur was said. "It is time for dinner in the main  
hall."

"Thanks, Elizabeth." Sonic said as he walked out of the throne room  
followed by the bright orange bunny. "Please, next time just call me

Sonic."

"Yes, King Sonic," she replied quickly.  
Sonic sighed, as he began to shake his head. Sonic took his time going to  
the dining hall as he took pleasure in looking at the many drapes, pictures,  
rugs, and windows as he and Elizabeth slowly walked towards the dining hall.  
When Sonic got to the dining hall he saw Gawain, Lancelot, Merlina and a lot  
of other people, but he didn't see Percival.

"Thanks for the escort, Elizabeth," he commented, "You can go now."

"Thank thee well, Sir Sonic!" Elizabeth said as she then hurriedly left  
the dining hall, and left Sonic to talk to Lancelot, Gawain, and Merlina.

Sonic made his way to the table and everything started to get quiet.

"King Sonic! It is an honor for you to be here tonight!" Gawain  
exclaimed. Sonic knew he should be used to formalities by now, but at least  
Gawain wasn't calling him King Arthur.

"Could you quit calling me Sir Sonic? It's kind of annoying."  
Gawain began to answer but was cut off by Merlina.

"Sonic, how has thee been faring?"

"I've been better," he stated. Lancelot was still quiet just staring  
at them during the conversation.

"So where's Percival? I haven't seen her in a while."  
Sonic wanted to talk to her about that night all those months ago but he had  
too much work, and he thought she might be avoiding him.

"Percival hasn't been felling good as of late. She had food order to  
her  
room, and does not want visitors." Lancelot told Sonic.

"Thank you." Sonic replied as he started to eat with everyone else.  
Later, after the diner was over he planned to go talk to Percival.

Percival was sobbing quietly. She was pregnant, and she didn't know  
if she should tell King Sonic or not. She knew people would say she was  
trying to seduce the King to gain power, but she wanted to tell him so bad.  
Percival began to cry more as she ate the food that was brought in for her.  
She was always so hungry nowadays. A bulge was starting to form in her  
stomach and she had to wear large noble clothes to hide it.

"Why did we go so far?" She asked herself again, and then continued her  
sobbing. Then she suddenly heard a knocking on her door.

---

"That was some good food," Sonic said happily to himself as he made his  
way through the castle towards Percival's room. As Sonic was going through  
the halls he still couldn't decide on what to say to her. What was he  
supposed to tell her? That it was a big mistake? Pretend it never happened?

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice he was in front of  
Percival's room. To be honest he had neAver been in her room before, so he  
took a very deep breath and slowly knocked on the door, and after about three  
minutes it opened to reveal Percival. Percival looked like she had been  
crying a whole lot and she was wearing noble clothes that were a little too  
big for her.

"Can I come in? I've wanted to talk to you for a while." Sonic asked  
sheepishly.

"Yes, King Sonic, you may come in." Percival said with worry evident in  
her voice.

As Sonic was about to go in he started to stare at her again, she was just so  
beautiful… Sonic then shook those thoughts out of his head and  
walked inside Percival's room. He heard the door close and got ready for his  
conversation with her. Sonic turned to see Percival looking at him

nervously.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked with a worried expression  
written on her face.

"Well, we haven't talked all that much since that night." A tiny blush  
appeared on his face.

"King Sonic, I regret to say but thou was too busy."

"For the past four months?"

"Yes," she said with a quiet voice.

"Is there anything I should know about?" Sonic asked, worried about how  
nervous Percival was.

That's when Percival just burst into tears.

"You know why! Why do you think i'm wearing bigger clothes? Why do you  
think I've been avoiding you? Why do you think I've been eating so much!  
I'm  
pregnant!"

After Sonic heard that he felt confused. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have loved to hear it. Maybe I would  
have liked to be with you," he said quietly.

"What would the others think? They would think I want power trying to  
seduce  
their king," she muttered, looking away slightly.

"Who cares what others think? I had sex with you because I wanted to be  
with you. I didn't realise it at first, but after our fight when I was  
staring at you I wanted YOU, I-I love you!"

"But the others…" Percival started.

"I don't care!" Sonic yelled, holding back a joyful laugh as he jammed  
his lips against hers. He put his hands on her stomach making sure not to hurt  
the child.

"I'm sorry…" Percival said before she gave into Sonic's kissing.

Sonic pushed Percival onto her bed, and Percival knew what was about to

happen.

---

As Sonic opened his eyes he immediately felt the warmth between his arms.  
Percival was laying there asleep. Sonic rubbed his hands across her belly,  
feeling pride. Sonic then realised he hadn't done everthing he wanted to do  
here. He also wanted to spend his life with Percival. Sonic continues rubbing  
her belly until she began to stir.

"Good morning, King Sonic," Percival said to him when she was fully  
awake.

"Morning, Percival. Tell me how well you slept." Sonic whispered in her  
ear quietly.

"Very good." She purred back to him "Sonic, do you really want me?"  
Percival asked getting back her worried tone.

"More than anything I ever wanted." Sonic started to kiss her neck. "I  
was wondering, if later today you wanted to go to the lake with me? Don't  
worry about Caliburn I left him at the blacksmith."

"Yes thou would like that much. Do... do you think we should start planning  
our future together?" Percival asked.

"Definitely." Sonic replied in a reassuring voice, he then grinned  
teasingly, "I love you, Queen Percival." He said letting her know without  
a doubt he was going to marry her one day.  
Percival hesitated, taking this in, then twitched the tiniest of smiles.

"I love you too, King Sonic."

After that, they lay together, feeling comfortable with one another in the  
calm silence


End file.
